Talk:Iron Palm
This is another instance of an unavoidable lead attack. Pretty useful. -Isidore I've been trying to crack the supposed not being to complement class combination of the R/A and IMO, incorporation of this skill may come to use. The only problem is the fact that its cool down is so long >.> I guess Anet really didn't want R/As to ever exist... - darksync If used with Sharpen Daggers does it work? :no, sharpen daggers isn't an attack 67.162.10.70 19:52, 6 July 2007 (CDT) ::edit: iron palm isn't an attack skill, it's just a skill. 67.162.10.70 19:53, 6 July 2007 (CDT) Buff Could see use on warriors now? -203.173.32.190 00:52, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :Yeah you could, but I'm pretty sure most will stick with shock, the KD from it is instant and requires no prerequisite, while this needs one which may be cumbersome, as well an annoying 20 second recharge. 68.204.126.178 01:06, 17 August 2007 (CDT) ::Well, this isn't too bad. Warriors pack 1-3 conditions on most bars and you can rely on teammates for hexes. Shock is generally used every 20 seconds so that the exhaustion doesn't destroy your e-bar so I don't see any difference. The Hobo 01:26, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :::Condition/Hex pre-requisite screams out spike target unless your team can blanket them all. They can't use this if they need it for the knockdown. --Kale Ironfist 01:32, 17 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Shock war spikes are also very predictable. It isn't particularly difficult to spread hexes and conditions on a party. The Hobo 01:48, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Hexes are harder to spread around, and conditions depend on your/their party makeup. As it is, I'd prefer Shock because I know it will be available when I need it, and there are no pre-requisites to ensure. --Kale Ironfist 04:45, 17 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::It obviously depends on your party makeup, if I didn't have a condition/hex heavy team build then Shock would be the way to go. IP is much better if I had the appropriate team though; not to mention that I would get access to dash, shadowsteps and distracting dagger. The Hobo 05:29, 17 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::: It's an indirect buff to Lacerating Chop and Steelfang Slash, huzzah! 88.197.162.1 13:57, 17 August 2007 (CDT) haha Iron Palm is IRONIC!--Carmine 20:08, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :No its not. Lord of all tyria 20:09, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :: you forgot the sarcasm and the /sarcasm 20:10, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Keineng center Isnt this skill obtainable from the skill trainer in Keineng center too? -- 13:17, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, the article pages show the earliest location you can get it. -Ezekiel [Talk] 13:20, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::In Factions and Nightfall (but not Prophecies), if a skill is available at a trainer, it will be available at all trainers after that. Of course, if you've already unlocked it on your account, it will be available from all trainers in that campaign, even in Prophecies. --Macros 13:42, 14 June 2009 (UTC)